


Temptation

by miizure



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Miracle Mask, Voyeurism, henry is dirty, like really dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miizure/pseuds/miizure
Summary: Henry overhears something he probably shouldn't have eavesdropped on.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton, Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton/Henry Ledore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Temptation

_"R-Randall… Mm… A-Ah…"_

The voice was muffled, but still barely audible in the hall. Henry stopped in his tracks and listened, wondering if he was simply imagining things.

Then he heard it again.

_"A-Ah- Ah-!"_

That was… moaning. He was sure of it. And it seemed to be coming from Randall's bedroom… Angela had already gone off to bed by now (she had no interest in these things anyway) and the voice he heard was most definitely male. He could've _sworn_ that--

_Wait. Hershel is still here!_

His eyes widened. How could he have forgotten? Hershel had never left the Estate for the night… Was he… planning on sleeping here…?

He heard another groan from beyond the door, this one different from the others.

_That was Randall just now._

He tenses up and glances at the door. From where he's standing, he can tell it's not fully closed. It's just barely cracked open, which made sense as to why he was able to hear them so clearly…

If he were to get close, maybe he could even see inside. Maybe if he pushed it open _just_ a tiny bit, without making a sound, he could have a quick peek--

_No! Get ahold of yourself, Henry!_ He shook his head back and forth furiously. What dirty thoughts! And even more filthy that he wanted to _spy_ on Hershel and Randall…! If he were to get caught, he'd never be able to forgive himself! They clearly wanted this time alone, and intruding on them would just be straight-up _wrong…!_

But the longer he stood and listened, the more heat he felt pooling in his loins.

_"Randall- Randall- H-Hah… Ah…!"_

Henry began biting his lip. Hershel was… quite noisy. But it certainly didn't help Henry's pressing need that was growing between his legs. His breaths were getting heavier and his face started heating up as he glanced down at his trousers.

There's a noticeable tent starting to form.

_Drat._

He crept up closer to the door and pressed himself to the wall just beside it, being careful not to be seen in the process. All the sounds were much louder now that his ear was closer to the open crack. All the labored breathing, the squeak of the bedframe rocking back and forth, the sound of skin coming in contact with skin…

And oh _God_ , the moaning… It sounded so delightful up close…

_"Hershel… You f-feel… amazing… Mm…"_

That was Randall's voice, which sent a surge down his spine and straight to his dick. Henry shut his eyes tight and squeezed between his legs, desperately trying to fight the urge to touch himself.

_I will not… Not… here…!_

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but imagine the scene just beyond the door. What kind of position were they in…? Was Randall being rough…? What kind of faces were they making…? He simply had to know, but he absolutely couldn't open that door any further! He had to use his imagination…

Hershel then suddenly let out a particularly loud moan, followed by Randall wheezing out a laugh.

_"Oh? Was that your sweet spot, Hershel?"_ He teased, grunting softly. Hershel didn't respond-- Not with words, that is.

Henry didn't even notice himself beginning to unbutton his coat. His hands seemingly moved unconsciously, unable to refrain any longer. His shirt was tugged out from the front of his trousers haphazardly, and he found himself undoing his pants before his very eyes. He stared at the waistband of his briefs for several moments in hesitation.

_I… I can't believe I'm about to do this. But I have to look… I want to see with my very own eyes…!_

Swallowing hard, he turns and gently pushes the door open a tiny bit more. Thankfully, it didn't squeak when he did so.

Though mostly obscured, he caught a glimpse of a _beautiful_ sight.

Hershel was lying on his back with his legs lifted off the bed and wrapped tightly around Randall's torso. His arms also wrapped around his body and gripped his shoulders, digging his nails into Randall's back. His eyes were shut tight, and his mouth was agape with drool flowing freely out the side while his tongue lolled. Randall's eyes were also closed, and he grit his teeth as he thrusted forward, letting out a strained groan.

_"Hershel… Nnh… F-Fuck…"_

Henry snapped his head back and pressed against the wall once more, heart racing. The scene was even _hotter_ than he thought… He threw a hand over his mouth and allowed his hand to slip past the waistband of his underwear and take hold of his length, lifting it out into the open air and pumping it eagerly.

_Randall… Hershel… I'm so sorry…_ He thinks, wishing his thoughts could be heard by them as he started pleasuring himself.

He listened to each moan and whine as if he were also in the room with them. He imagined Hershel taking hold of his member and stroking him while Randall continued to fuck him senseless…!

_"D-Don't stop…! Don't stop…!"_ That was Hershel again, his voice getting higher and closer to reaching his climax. Henry listened to the sound of the creaking bed speed up and jerked himself faster, trying to match Randall's pace. He groaned, but quietly enough that the hand over his mouth wouldn't make it audible, even if the two really were listening. He continued to imagine Hershel's face screwing up tighter as he neared his release, those nails pressing so hard into Randall's back… Oh, how he wished he could be standing before him…!

There's a sharp cry that rings out into the hall, with another loud sigh trailing close behind. The creaks began to slow, Henry could no longer hear the rough slapping of skin, and all that was left was fading whines that drifted into heavy breaths. Henry upped his pace more and more until he bit down _hard_ on his finger and came, regrettably shooting white streaks across the clean floor.

As he came down from his high, he listened. Randall and Hershel were talking quietly to each other, showering each other in praise.

_"You did so good…"_

_"That was… amazing…"_

Henry quickly tucked himself back into his trousers and buttoned his coat, effectively hiding his ragged shirt. His hand had gotten dirty from earlier, and he held it up to his face, examining the mess he'd made.

_"Go on, Hershel. Clean it up._ " Were the words that went through his mind. He closed his eyes once again and licked the side of his hand. The strong taste hit his tongue and he bit back another moan, savoring the taste of his own semen. It was an absolutely _filthy_ sight, and if he were to get caught like this…

Actually, it made his heart race.

What would Randall do if he caught him right now? Would he punish him? Praise him? He almost wanted to be seen like this: Hot, sweaty, and licking his own cum off his hand… 

_Randall… Look at me, Randall… Look at me, Hershel…! See how dirty I am? I couldn't help myself… Please… Please watch me clean myself up like a… like a whore…!_

By the time his hand was spotless, he hadn't heard another sound. The two had fallen asleep together.

He hurries to clean the mess he'd made on the floor (after debating on licking it off the floor himself) and slips into his own bedroom, heaving a heavy sigh and changing into his pajamas before crawling into bed.

* * *

The next morning, all three acted as if nothing had happened. Randall was chatting away cheerfully, and Hershel was listening with a warm smile across his lips. Henry could hardly believe that he'd just seen this same man completely naked and moaning last night…!

"Oh! Good morning, Henry!" Randall beams, turning to face him. Hershel raises a hand in a silent greeting.

"Good morning, Randall." He replies, a bit shyly. "Shall I prepare tea for the both of you?"

"That would be lovely," Hershel chimes in, folding his hands in his lap. Henry nods and begins to head off in the direction of the kitchen, but was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. When he turned to look, Randall was gazing right at him with a mischievous look in his eyes. He gestures for Henry to lean in close and obliges, beginning to panic.

_"I know you heard us last night."_

Henry audibly gasps and bolts upright in terror.

"No, it's okay! Really." He reassures him.

_How can it be?!_

"Listen, if you wanted to join in, you could have just asked…"

"Wh-What?!" He exclaims, speechless.

"Yeah! I talked it over with Hershel just before you came down. He said he'd be okay with it, just as long as you would be comfortable as well." He looks over at Hershel, who was averting his eyes with a soft blush.

"Ah… I don't know what to say…" Henry starts, stumbling over his words.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just think it'd be better than jerking off in the hallway."

_"R-Randall!"_ Both Hershel and Henry exclaimed in shock.

"What? I'm just being honest…"

Henry's face was beet red. He couldn't look Randall or Hershel in the eyes now. He really _was_ heard by them… His heart began pounding again. It was like his fantasy came true… But did he really want it to…? His head was spinning.

"R-Randall… I…"

"Well?"

He swallows hard. "I s-suppose… I'll participate in y-your next… 's-session…'"

Hershel yelps in surprise and embarrassment. Randall giggles and rises to his feet, giving Henry a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wh-What the-- What was _THAT_ for?!"

"To celebrate." Randall says smugly before sitting back down. "Are you going to get that tea now?"

_He's changed the subject just like that!_

"I… Y-Yes, yes I will." Henry stutters before ducking away.

_Nothing gets past my ears, Henry!_ Randall smirks as he thinks to himself. _I hope you liked what you heard last night, 'cuz it's gonna get a hell of a lot louder with you there!_

Hershel sighs and darts his eyes down to his feet. "You know, Randall…" He begins, clearing his throat. "You're awfully bold f-for saying that…"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for ruining my good image with another nsfw fic lmao.  
> i hope this doesnt come off as like... weird? like henry isnt a creep or anything and theyre all mutually comfortable with fuckin each other its just like... henry believed that everyone should spend their private time without interruptions but randalls like "nah if you wanna fuck, come fuck" like the bastard he is
> 
> twitter: [@reIicuum](http://twitter.com/reiicuum)


End file.
